FIRST TIME
by Kei Evilkei
Summary: yang kalah harus melepaskan salah satu pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya... straight


**Title : FIRST TIME  
**

**Author : Kei Evilkei a.k.a Jung Euncha**

**Genre : Straight, Romance**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Rating : PG – 17 ?**

**Cast:**

**Park Yoochun**

**Lee Nanhee**

**^ The Story ^**

"**Yeyyyy… Aku menang lagi…"**

"**Aishhh…. Aku kalah lagi…"**

"**Hahaha… Sudah kubilang kalau kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan oppa, Nanhee"**

"**Ne, ne.. Aku memang tak bisa mengalahkan oppa.."**

"**Sekarang… Ayo buka bajumu"**

"**Mwo?"**

"**Jangan pura-pura lupa dengan perjanjian kita sebelum main tadi, Nanhee!"**

"**Ah, oppa. Bagaimana kalau diganti saja? Aku akan mentraktir oppa makan sepuasnya di manapun oppa mau... Bagaimana oppa?"**

"**Oppa tidak mau!"**

"**Ayolah oppaaa…."**

"**Kalau kau tidak mau membukanya…. Biar oppa saja yang melakukannya…"**

"**Kyaaaaaa…. Noooooooo….."**

**Nanhee segera bangkit berdiri memungut pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai dan berlari menjauh dari Yoochun. Ia berlari ke arah tangga ingin menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai atas di samping kamar Yoochun.**

"**Yak! Nanhee… Jangan kabur…"**

**Yoochun pun mengejar Nanhee. Setelah Nanhee mencapai tangga teratas, Yoochun berhasil mengejar Nanhee dan segera menangkap satu tangan Nanhee. Yoochun lalu mendorong Nanhee ke dinding. Semua pakaian yang di pegang Nanhee, jatuh ke lantai. Saat ini Nanhee hanya mengenakan kaos dan rok mini tanpa mengenakan dalamannya, baik itu bra dan CD.**

"**Akkhhhh"**

**Yoochun tak mempedulikan jeritan tertahan Nanhee. Ia malah menyatukan kedua tangan Nanhee dan meletakkannya di atas kepala Nanhee. Kemudian menahannya dengan sebelah tangannya, tangan kirinya.**

"**O..oppa.. Kau mau apa?"**

**Nanhee tampak ketakutan dan memberontak, berusaha melepaskan dirinya. Hal itu malah membuat Yoochun mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya pada kedua tangan Nanhee. Sadar bahwa kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan Yoochun, Nanhee berhenti memberontak. Yoochun memasukkan jempol tangan kanannya yang bebas ke dalam mulut Nanhee. Lalu mengeluarkannya kembali dengan jempol yang terlah berbalut saliva Nanhee.**

"**Aku ingin menyentuhnya…"**

"**Oppa… Apa maksudmu?"**

**Yoochun tak menjawab pertanyaan Nanhee. Nanhee pun melihat Yoochun menurunkan jempolnya dan menyentuhkan jempolnya yang telah basah oleh saliva Nanhee ke dada kiri Nanhee. Nanhee terkejut melihat jari Yoochun yang kini menyentuh nipplenya. Karena ia telah membuka branya di karenakan kekalahannya sebelumnya, maka kini kedua nipplenya tercetak jelas di kaos putihnya yang ia kenakan saat ini. Yoochun menggerakkan jarinya yang berada di nipple kiri Nanhee ke atas dan ke bawah yang membuat tubuh Nanhee menggeliat kegelian dan mengeluarkan desahan.**

"**Oppa… ahhh..."**

**Melihat reaksi Nanhee, Yoochun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap ke dalam mata Nanhee.**

"**Ini pertama kalinya bagimu?"**

**Nanhee pun tertunduk malu. Mukanya memanas mendengar pertanyaan Yoochun. Dengan sedikit tergagap ia menjawab pertanyaan oppanya itu.**

"**Te..ten..tentu saja.. A..aku.. belum pernah pacaran sebelumnya. Jadi mana mungkin aku pernah melakukannya dengan namja lain."**

"**Jadi aku yang pertama ya.. Hmmm.. Menarik"**

"**Oppa pernah melakukannya dengan yeoja lain?"**

"**Ne. Aku bahkan pernah melakukan lebih dari ini dengan yeocjachinguku"**

"**Mwoooo?"**

**Nanhee sangat terkejut dengan perkataan Yoochun. Namun bila dipikir-pikir, itu memang wajar saja untuk seorang Park Yoochun yang terkenal playboy. Ia bahkan tak puas hanya memiliki satu yeojachingu. Tak mungkin ia hanya sekedar kissing dengan yeoja-yeojanya itu. Entah kenapa Nanhee merasa marah bila membayangkan apa yang Yoochun lakukan dengan yeoja-yeojanya selama ini. Nanhee pun memalingkan wajahnya. Yoochun sedikit heran dengan perubahan yang nampak jelas di wajah Nanhee. Yoochun melihat ekspresi marah. Marah akan apa? Yoochun hanya mengatakan bahwa ia telah melakukan hal yang lebih dari pada yang ia lakukan terhadap Nanhee tadi. Apa ia marah karena itu? Yoochun lalu tersenyum menyadari bahwa yeoja di depannya tengah cemburu padanya.**

**Yoochun menekan nipple Nanhee yang membuat Nanhee kambali terkejut. Nanhee memalingkan kembali wajahnya untuk menatap Yoochun. Yoochun menyeringai pada Nanhee lalu memutar jarinya yang melekat pada nipple Nanhee yang menyebabkan nipple Nanhee juga ikut berputar searah putaran jari Yoochun.**

"**Ahh..o..op..pa.. ahh.."**

**Desahan Nanhee membuat tangan Yoochun semakin bergerak nakal. Kini Yoochun menarik kecil nipple Nanhee lalu melepaskan kembali. Itu dilakukan Yoochun berulang-ulang sehingga Nanhee semakin mendesah tak karuan. Nanhee menggigit bibirnya saat Yoochun mencubit nipplenya.**

**Yoochun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Nanhee dan berbisik di telinganya sementara tangannya menangkup dada Nanhee.**

"**Walaupun aku pernah melakukan lebih dari yang aku lakukan padamu tapi aku tidak pernah mengijinkan mereka untuk menyentuh adik kecilku. Aku hanya ingin kau yang melakukannya dan... aku ingin menyerahkan keperjakaanku padamu. Hanya untukmu, Lee Nanhee"**

**Setelah beribisik, Yoochun langsung menggigit telinga Nanhee dan meremas dadanya.**

"**Ahhhhh… Yoochun oppa…."**

**Tangan kanan Yoochun terus asik meremas-remas dada Nanhee yang lama-kelamaan semakin kuat. Yoochun lalu menghisap telinga Nanhee.**

"**Chunieee….ahhhh"**

**Yoochun tersenyum mendengar desahan Nanhee. Perlakuan Yoochun membuat Nanhee menjadi lemas seketika. Ia ingin berontak. Namun badannya telah kehabisan tenaga. Kini ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Yoochun padanya.**

**CKLEK**

**Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan sebuah teriakan.**

"**Kami pulanggg…."**

**Yoochun yang terkejut segera menghentikan kegiatannya. Nanhee menyadari kalau itu adalah suara ummanya.**

"**Nanheee… Chunieeee…."**

**Nanhee memanfaatkan Yoochun yang tengah lengah untuk membebaskan diri. Ia segera memunguti pakaiannya yang tergeletak di lantai dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Nanhee mendengar kalau Yoochun berdecak kesal.**

"**Ck.. Kanapa mereka cepat sekali pulang?"**

**Nanhee hanya tersenyum menganggapi perkataan Yoochun. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat merasakan ada yang menahannya. Ia berbalik, dan melihat Yoochun memegang lengannya.**

"**Kita akan lanjutkan lain waktu. Saat itu terjadi, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi Lee Nanhee"**

**Glekk. Nanhee menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah mendengar ucapan Yoochun tersebut. Ia takut membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Yoochun terhadapnya. Yoochun hanya menyeringai lalu dengan cueknya meninggalkan Nanhee yang masih mematung di depan pintu kamarnya.**

**^ FIN ^**


End file.
